


Ner Atinyc Jetii

by Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Drugged Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Sleep, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar
Summary: Alpha-17 is a strange trooper. He knows Mando'a, acts aggressively towards everyone, is constantly shielding his mind, and is always arguing with Obi-wan's former padawan. Yet Obi-wan can't help feeling drawn to the man, as if there was something more to him just beneath the surface.Captured by a group of insurgents who want to use him to bargain with the Republic he is given a drug meant to knock out a normal human. But Obi-wan isn't a normal human; he's Stewjoni.
Relationships: Alpha-17/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 60
Kudos: 550
Collections: Alpha17





	1. Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Author has no idea how to use Tags.
> 
> _No beta we die like clones._

Out of all the classes of clones the ones you most had to look out for where the Alpha Class. Sure the Nulls were competent and hard in their own right, but there were only six of them compared to the one hundred Alpha clones. Trained by Jango Fett themselves they had their own way of doing things and would go so far as to refuse orders from anyone they did not consider worthy. However, if you did earn their loyalty they could be a staunch ally.

The first time Obi-wan met Alpha-17 he would say that he quite disliked the man. Immensely. He was brusque, insensitive, over-confident, and unbearable. But as he got to know him further he realized it was just part of his upbringing. A clone raised by Jango Fett himself to be a hardened warrior. He might fight for the Republic but Obi-wan couldn’t help thinking of him more as a Mandalorian than a clone soldier. It was that slight mistake that caught the soldier’s attention the first time.

Anakin and Alpha were arguing, heatedly. His former padawan had a habit of not giving in when one of his ‘brilliant’ ideas came to mind and Alpha had no compunctions telling him just how idiotic his plans were. It was getting to the point where they were both leaking anger and agitation into the force and it was giving Obi-wan a headache.

“Gev! Udesii, Alor’ad!” _‘Stop that! Stand down, Captain.’_ He finally snapped, turning to give the two of them the best ‘I am disappointed in you’ expression he could muster. Anakin shifted focus, his anger dimming as confusion crossed his face. Alpha, on the other hand, immediately focused on Obi-wan with such intensity that he flinched.

“What did you just say?” The words weren’t spoken angrily, although there was some heat to them as the man spoke. Obi-wan squared his shoulders, absolutely done with the stubbornness of the ARC trooper.

“You heard me. Udesii, Alor’ad.” He said again, letting the Mando’a roll off his tongue. He knew his accent would be different to someone like Jango Fett, the man had been from Concord Dawn after all, but the words should still have been understandable. “Unless… were you not taught Mando’a?” The sudden realization made something twist painfully in his gut. Why would Fett have shared that part of his culture with his clones? By all accounts other than the clone he’d chosen to be his son he had treated the rest of them like disposable soldiers.

“Nayc, suavarir.” _‘No, I understand.’_ He said, the words a low growl that sent a shiver down Obi-wan’s spine. If the captain had taken his helmet off Obi-wan was certain he would be met with a stare just as intense as the one the clone’s template had given him when he’d first arrived on Kamino. A slight flush came to his face and he had to clamp down on his side of the master/padawan bond in order to not alert Anakin to the complicated feelings he was suddenly experiencing.

“Jate.” _‘Good.’_ Turning to Anakin he wet his lips, his mouth suddenly felt quite dry, and gave his former padawan a tired smile. “Anakin we’re finished planning for now. Go rest, we can pick this up again at first light.” The blonde wanted to protest but after a gentle nudge in the force, letting Anakin know he was tired and had the beginnings of a headache, the young man finally admitted defeat.

“You should see a medic for your headache and go to bed too Master.” He smiled.

“I will. Good night, Anakin.” Once his former padawan was gone he closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples. Sometimes the young man just had too much energy for him to keep up with. Brimming with the force as he was.

“Me’vaar ti gar?” _‘How are you?’_ Obi-wan almost grimaced when he realized he’d forgotten the ARC trooper was still there. The Mando’a was almost automatic as he sighed.

“Naas.” _‘I’m fine.’_ He opened his eyes and startled slightly at how close the man had come to him. It seemed like the ARC troopers had very good shielding techniques. He wondered if that was something Fett had taught them as well.

“Jehaatii.” _‘Liar.’_ The man growled and Obi-wan glared at him.

“Ne’jehaatii.” _‘I’m not a liar.’_ There was a faint chuckle before the man was taking off his helmet.

“Stubborn is what you are.” Obi-wan scoffed, looking away from his handsome face and intense golden eyes.

“I can hold my ground, thank you very much.” There was a twinkle in the man’s eye as he finally stepped back.

“I’m sure you can.” Before he could defend himself further a medic was coming into the tent, looking between him and the ARC trooper uneasily.

“Sir? You asked for medical assistance?” Obi-wan blinked in confusion at the medic. Plasma was his name, if he was remembering correctly.

“I- no?” Alpha crossed his arms and nodded toward Obi-wan.

“I did. Headache. Could be strain, could be from the crack to his skull earlier.” Alpha told him, the traitor. Plasma pulled out a scanner, although Obi-wan tried to protest, and quickly ran a diagnostic. Everything seemed clear, although the medic was eyeing him critically.

“I have some medication I can give you in case of swelling. I suggest you drink lots of water and eat something, General.” Obi-wan couldn’t quite hide his flinch at the use of his rank but smiled and thanked the medic. Both he and Alpha watched Obi-wan take the medication before the medic nodded, pleased, and left after a proper salute.

“That was uncalled for, siccing the medic on me.” He adjusted his tunics with a small huff.

“Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur.” _‘Today is a good day for someone else to die.’_ Obi-wan let out a sound of mock outrage but a small smile played at the corners of his lips.

“Get some sleep, Alpha. We’ll have much to do tomorrow.” The man nodded at him and left, much to Obi-wan’s relief. Truth be told he didn’t know what to think of the shift in the man’s behavior a moment ago. It was a little unsettling, although he couldn’t quite put his finger on why.

Oh well. They were all professionals, they knew their duty. He wouldn’t let something like this stop him from working with the man.

* * *

From that day on something changed between the two of them. The man was more attentive to his words and less dismissive of him in the force. He still thought Anakin was a nuisance but tried to dial back his aggression whenever the three of them were in the same place. They started to mesh and he found himself taking Alpha’s advice more readily. He was a very practical man after all and highly trained.

It was around the time they were taking a break from all the fighting that he learned something that chilled him to the bone. Someone had hacked into his medical records in the archives. They didn’t try to change anything, or even attempt to access his mission records. It was such a random event that it left him feeling a little paranoid. He stood at the holotable and stared off into nothing as he thought about who could have wanted his medical records and why.

“Me’vaar ti gar?” _‘How are you?’_ A large weight settled behind him and he let out a slow breath. Although their relationship had started out rocky Alpha-17 was now one of his most trusted advisers amongst the troops at his disposal. His habit of always asking if Obi-wan was alright would have been grating if he knew that the man wasn’t just looking out for the best interests of the Republic.

“…naas.” _‘…I’m fine.’_ He said, his customary response.

“Jehaatii.” _‘Liar.’_ Was the amused response. It had become a running joke now amongst his men. He knew they didn’t mean it to be cruel, it was a playful jibe and nothing more.

“Ne’jehaatii.” _‘I’m not a liar.’_ He said, turning to look up at the man’s painted helmet. “I am fine.” There was a low hum of agreement that sounded just this side of skeptical but he’d take it.

“General, there you are! I need your input on this before I send it off.” Plastering a serene smile to his face he turned and walked away from Alpha. He would later wonder if it had just been his imagination or if the ARC trooper had actually brushed his hand reassuringly against his back as he moved. He didn’t turn back to look but he could feel the sharp focus of the man on him as he walked away.

He couldn't tell if it was reassuring or disturbing. He put it out of his mind for the time being.

* * *

The fact that he and his captain were getting along didn’t mean that Alpha had become all sunshine and roses. No, he was still an absolute bastard most of the time. It almost seemed like he enjoyed riling up the padawans or the troopers, save a few of the younger ones whom he took under his wing. Obi-wan smiled and commented about it once, thinking that he was looking out for his ‘brothers.’ As the cloned soldiers had started calling each other.

“Most of the Cuy’val Dar left Kamino once their contract was finished. Whoever they have now aren’t training the cadets properly. They’re sloppy and that sloppiness is going to get them killed. Val shuk meh kyrayc.” _‘They’re no use dead.’_ He’d said dismissively. It made Obi-wan’s blood run cold. The man was treating the younger troops as if they were nothing but tools.

“How can you-” Alpha turned toward him with enough scrutiny that Obi-wan’s angry words died in his throat.

“Because we’re all tools, Kenobi. Even you… especially you.” It made something inside of him turn sour and he wasn’t quite sure what he said next before he was making his way back to his tent.

It took him far too long to get any rest and the next day Alpha wouldn’t even look at him.

It hurt more than he was willing to admit.


	2. Trouble

A few days of awkwardness later they found themselves fighting off hordes of battle droids, back to back. He had never seen Alpha fight as fiercely as he did that day, almost as if he were possessed by something. It was especially notable when Obi-wan took a blaster bolt to the shoulder. The man seemed to take the injury as a personal insult and proceeded to tear into the droids as if they were nothing more than children’s toys. By the time reinforcements came the man was almost like a raging beast rather than a soldier of the Republic.

“Sir! You’re injured, let me-” Obi-wan tried to wave Plasma off as he chief medic fussed over him. He was far more worried about whatever had happened to Alpha. A low snarl made him freeze as the medic’s eyes widened. Alpha stormed over to them and grabbed him by the front of his robes.

“Kenobi so help me- you are going to sit your ass down and get medical attention right this karking instant!” Obi-wan opened his mouth to argue but the man leaned over him, face mere inches from his own. Dark golden eyes bore into him and after a moment he felt all the fight leave him. As if reading his mind Alpha relaxed and released him, waving Plasma forward.

Sitting quietly he tried to understand what had just happened as another senior medic spoke in hurried whispers with the ARC trooper. There was an argument before Alpha suddenly started shucking off pieces of his armor. The medic helped him peel back the top part of his blacks and Obi-wan started at the dark bruises spreading across the man’s muscled chest. “Sir? Are you alright?” Obi-wan looked to Plasma, who was watching him carefully.

“Naas. I told you already that I feel fine.” Plasma looked as if he wanted to roll his eyes but refrained as he finally peeled away the last layer of Obi-wan’s jedi robes and hissed in sympathy at the wound to his shoulder. Honestly it wasn’t that bad, all things considered.

A sudden spike of emotion in the force made his stomach flip-flop and he carefully scanned the area. Someone was watching him with focused intent. What that intent was he couldn’t be sure. Something was obscuring it. Possibly the troopers themselves. They were all very dedicated and focused, putting their all into everything they did.

Looking to where Alpha was being seen to by the other medic he caught the man’s eye and a flash of sudden heat ran up his spine. He could have sworn that Alpha smirked at him but a sharp pain in his shoulder made him wince and look back at Plasma. “Sorry Sir. There was some unidentified bacteria in the wound. I thought it best to use a broad-spectrum antibiotic. You should be good now. Try not to use the arm for a couple of days and if it becomes itchy, swollen, or red please contact me as soon as possible.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you Plasma.” The medic gave him a curt nod, a salute, then left to find someone else to stab with hypos and pester about their health. By the time Obi-wan was finished carefully maneuvering his arm back into his sleeve Alpha was back in his armor, helmet on, and waiting for him. He was glad that his wounds weren’t severe enough to warrant a longer stay with the medics.

“Me’vaar ti gar?” The man asked him. Obi-wan huffed.

“Naas. I am a jedi, Alpha, I can handle a little pain.” There was a faint buzz of discontent in the force but it quickly vanished.

“…you shouldn’t have to.” Obi-wan looked up at the man, unsure if he’d actually meant to speak aloud or not. Alpha didn’t seem to notice the attention as he turned on his heel and stalked off.

Obi-wan wasn’t sure what to make of it.

* * *

Over the last two weeks he’d been feeling a low level heat burning in his core. The planet they were on wasn’t all that warm and he was wearing the same robes he always did so he was unsure what to make of it. He was loathe to go to the medics but after Plasma had warned him multiple times about a fever being a symptom of infection he decided it would be best to just face the music.

The surprised look on the medic’s face was almost worth it. Almost. The feeling of pain, grief, and sickness flowed past the edges of his force presence and he shuddered in distaste. “General? Is everything alright?” Giving Plasma a polite smile he let out a small sigh.

“I feel a bit feverish and was hoping you could take a look at my shoulder.” The man immediately jumped into action, leading him to a bed and tugging the makeshift curtains closed. Undoing his robes he held still and tried to keep calm as the medic looked over his shoulder. With a small frown the man stepped away for a moment, muttered to himself, and grabbed a scanner.

“Well, there doesn’t appear to be anything wrong, Sir. But you are a little behind on a few of your yearly boosters. I have most of them here but a few will have to be shipped out.” Obi-wan plastered what he hoped was a reassuring smile on his face as he slid his robes back on.

“No need. I’m sure I’ll be perfectly fine.” Plasma gave him an unamused look.

“Get some more sleep, General. The fever is probably caused by stress and exhaustion.” After tapping away at his pad for a moment he pulled the curtain open and nodded for Obi-wan to leave. “Don’t make me sic Alpha-17 on you, Sir. I’m certain he can out stubborn you.” The man gave him an almost cheeky grin.

“Well now, that is just uncalled for.” Obi-wan shook his head as he left the medical tent.

Heading back to the command tent, rather than his own tent to sleep as Plasma had suggested, he wasn’t quite paying attention to where he was going. A sudden jolt in the force made him startle as he rounded one of the tents. His legs caught on one of the lines and he found himself falling forward in a graceless heap. His descent stopped abruptly as a strong arm reached out, wrapping around his waist. He was hauled backward against a broad chest and let out a breath of relief.

“Ulyc.” _‘Careful.’_ Obi-wan rolled his eyes, knowing that Alpha couldn’t see him with how they were standing. “Tion gar kadala?” _‘Are you hurt?’_ Craning his neck he looked up and back at the man, surprised to find him without his helmet. There was a faint smell of spices and he briefly wondered where it was coming from…

“Nayc. I just came from the medical tent. If you ask Plasma he’ll tell you I’m perfectly fine.” The man stared down at him before sighing.

“Atinyc jetii.” _‘Stubborn jedi.’_ Obi-wan huffed and went to cross his arms over his chest but stopped when he realized that Alpha’s arm was still wrapped firmly around his waist. His face reddened and he felt the sudden urge to look shyly at the ground. Alpha, noticing his discomfort, let him go. If a bit reluctantly.

“I am in perfect health, besides my shoulder. Mother hens, the lot of you.” Alpha chuckled, his mirth rumbling through the air between them.

“If you took care of yourself more the medics wouldn’t be half as worried.” Obi-wan scoffed and turned around to scold the man. “Don’t worry, Sir. I’ll be sure to take good care of you.” Obi-wan’s mouth opened and closed, much like a fish. There was a playful tilt to Alpha’s lips and a searching look in his eyes that made the heat inside Obi-wan flare in response. Clearing his throat he stepped away from the ARC trooper, trying to look completely unfazed by the almost suggestive nature of the comment.

“I shall be quite alright looking after myself, thank you.” Turning away he headed toward the command tent once again but stopped when he felt Alpha following closely behind him. “It looks like we’re going in the same direction?” It wasn’t quite a question, but it certainly wasn’t a statement. The man nodded.

“Command had some new intel.” Obi-wan bit his lip. He couldn’t be in the same place as Alpha at the moment. There was just something off about how he’d been acting the last couple of weeks…

“Ah, well I was heading to my tent. Plasma suggested I have a short rest.” Alpha’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before a small frown crossed his lips. Just as quickly as it had appeared it was gone again, hidden beneath the stoic expression every clone seemed born with.

“Have a good rest, General.” Obi-wan nodded in thanks and very pointedly did Not run away from the man.

Within the safety of his tent that he, thankfully, did not share with his padawan, Obi-wan took a moment to try and calm himself. Settling himself onto his cot he slowly sank into a light meditation. He needed to review his own health and figure out why his emotions were going so wildly out of control.

Which certainly had nothing to do with a certain Alpha ARC Captain with intelligent golden eyes and a fierce warrior spirit…

He was going to have to take some time to reflect and meditate on the Code... damn.


	3. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended up having more plot than I expected.

Thankfully the fever that had plagued him for nearly three weeks had finally gone away completely. He was still uncertain what it had been about, since neither he nor the medics had detected any illness, but other than Plasma mentioning something about his hormones being off he had no other symptoms. When the head medic had mentioned taking him off the field for some tests he had to remind the man that war waited for no one and he was sorely needed for not only his abilities as a Jedi but as a tactician. One of the few the Order actually had.

But now he was fit as a fiddle. Even Anakin had stopped trying to hound him into eating more or taking more time out to sleep. The only person who still pestered him was Alpha-17, who would loom over him like an angry nexu until he caved and took one more ration bar or slept just a little longer.

He had no idea why Alpha-17 had such power over him but he had to admit that he had been able to think more clearly lately. The medics had a bad habit of siccing the man on him if he looked to be even the least bit injured and with a huff he realized he was being trained. Like a hound. Now whenever he came off the battlefield he found himself reporting to the nearest medic for a quick check before returning to his duties.

If it wasn’t for the fact that seeing him do this made the troopers more inclined to visit the medics, and seeing him in good health boosted morale, he would have had a stern talk with the medics about not trying to bully him.

Overall it seemed to make the ARC captain more than a little smug.

Coming back from a solo mission he called for a medic and let them check him over in the small command tent he was working out of. Once the medic was finished he was left alone with his thoughts. Pouring over the maps they had been given of the local terrain he pondered over the best plan of attack that wouldn’t devastate the local landscape. These people were simple farmers, they didn’t need their entire livelihoods going up in smoke.

“Me’vaar?” _‘Status?’_ Came the deep rumble behind him. Obi-wan nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. He had been so focused on the maps and his own thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed someone entering the tent. A gloved hand gently brushed the back of his neck and he shivered in response. Turning he stared into intense golden eyes that almost looked as if they could see right through him.

“Jahaala.” _‘Healthy.’_ It wasn’t the usual response but Alpha-17 didn’t seem to notice. Pulling back his hand he slipped off his glove and shoved it haphazardly into his belt.

“Oh?” He asked, the syllable drawn out and questioning. “Is that right?” Warm fingers trailed down his neck and Obi-wan found the tent to be far too warm of a sudden. The hand traveled down to his clothed chest and he found it difficult to draw breath.

“Elek, Alor’ad.” _‘Yes, Captain.’_ The hand stopped but Alpha-17’s eyes never left his. It was like being stared down by a deadly predator. Yet Obi-wan wasn’t frightened, no. He knew that the moment he pushed the man away, the moment he gave an order, Alpha-17 would fall back into military protocol.

So why was it he couldn’t bring himself to speak?

“Keno-” The tent flap opened and a shiny faltered upon entering, looking between the two of them with wide eyes.

“Sirs! S-sorry to interrupt! There’s an urgent comm for the General! It’s from Coruscant!” Stepping away from him Alpha-17 turned on his heel and strode out of the tent, passing the shiny without a second glance.

Finally able to take a deep breath Obi-wan took a moment to calm his racing heart before acknowledging the trooper with a smile. “Thank you, I’ll be there momentarily. Please return to your duties.” The shiny gave him a quick salute and hightailed it out of there, although he tried to pretend he wasn’t running away.

Obi-wan let out a long sigh. He didn’t have time to think about what just happened. There was a bloody war on.

With a plan for a long meditation later, if he could swing it, he hurried to the communications tent, mind returning to the war effort.

* * *

Once the fires had been put out and reinforcements had arrived Obi-wan spent some time amongst the men just lending comfort to whomever needed it most. While they had surprisingly few losses, thanks to some quick thinking from the troopers, they had still lost good men during the battle.

“Sir, please. We can all see how unsteady you are on your feet. Please rest.” Trying to wave off Medic Gurney’s concern he felt a heavy weight suddenly settle behind him and froze. Gurney’s eyes went wide and he shivered slightly, as if he were afraid. A hand settled on the back of Obi-wan’s neck and gently squeezed.

All the fight left him at once and he sagged back into the warmth that was Alpha-17. “I’ve got him. Return to your post.” The medic gave the ARC captain a grateful smile before leaving them.

“Come on, atinyc jetii.” _‘Stubborn jedi.’_ Steered over to a set of crates he allowed Alpha-17 to gently urge him into sitting down on a clear patch of grass. “Ke’ne nari.” _‘Commanding- Don’t move.’_ He was ordered as the captain left him there.

Obi-wan huffed and considered ignoring him. Alpha-17 wasn’t in charge and they both knew it. But he was just so tired. Not that he could sleep, for some stars cursed reason.

“Here.” Opening his eyes, uncertain when he’d closed them, he looked at the steaming cup in the man’s hand and gingerly took it from him. Smelling the contents he was surprised to find it contained one of his favourite spiced teas. As he took a drink he felt the warmth seeping into him and let out a pleased hum. About to thank Alpha-17 for his thoughtfulness he started slightly in surprise when the man sat down next to him on the ground, datapad in hand. Reaching over he pulled Obi-wan against his side, as if shielding him. “Drink that then get some rest, Kenobi. You’re no good to anyone like this.”

The words were harsh but not untrue. By now he had a much better understanding of the man and recognized that he was acting out of genuine concern. “Thank you, 17.” He said quietly, cradling his cup of tea and leaning into the man’s solid form. Golden eyes flicked over to him and he saw a small smile before his focus returned to the datapad.

Obi-wan finished his tea and set the cup down nearby. He thought about getting up but Alpha-17’s arm around him made it difficult to escape, and the small frustrated growl from the man was enough to keep him from trying.

Leaning against the ARC captain he felt a sense of comfort come over him. He knew that this man would fight and die for him but was more than strong enough to handle anything that came their way.

It was probably that feeling of safety, the knowledge he would be protected, that finally allowed him to fall into the first restful sleep he’d had in months.


End file.
